starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sable de luz Sith
Los sables de luz Sith, también conocidos como sables Sith y algunas veces referidos como espadas láser, fueron sables de luz empuñados por miembros de los Sith. Fueron construidos medianeros métodos similares a aquellos usados por otros sensibles a la Fuerza, pero la filosofía subyacente era diferente. A diferencia de los usuarios del lado luminoso de la Fuerza, los Sith no podían establecer un lazo mutuo con los cristales kyber. Esto era debido al odio, miedo y otras emociones asociadas con el lado oscuro que nublaba su concentración. Descripción Construcción En la construcción de un sable de luz, los individuos tomaban parte de un proceso conocido como sangrado. Por los caminos de la Fuerza, ellos vaciaban emociones negativas como ira, odio, miedo y dolor en los cristales kyber. Los procesos resultarían en que los cristales ganaran un distintivo matiz carmesí o rojo. Cualquier cristal kyber podía sangrarse para usarse en un sable de luz, aunque algunos Sith creían que el método apropiado para ganarse un cristal involucraba capturar uno de un sable de luz Jedi. Diseño thumb|left|210px|[[Primer sable de luz rojo de Darth Vader.]] Los materiales, la longitud y forma en la cual estaban compuestas las empuñaduras del sable de luz Sith eran variadas. Los sables de luz de Darth Sidious tenían phrik casi indestructible con un emisor de hoja de aurodio plano y tenían un acabado con electrum debido a que Sidious tenía gustos perspicaces. Las dos empuñaduras tenían cada una una longitud de 19 centímetros. El sable de luz de Darth Vader estaba hecho de una aleación de metal y carbono formado con una empuñadura de longitud de 28 centímetros. Los sables de lus Sith podían ser de varios diseños. Podían ser de una empuñadura estándar, como los sables de luz de Darth Sidious;[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] de fase dual, como el sable de luz de Darth Vader; de doble hoja, como el sable de luz de Darth Maul;[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] podían tener una empuñadura curva, como el sable de luz de Darth Tyranus;[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]] o podían ser en cruz, como los sables de luz de Darth Atrius.Star Wars Annual 4 Historia Los sables de luz de los Sith se convirtieron en un artículo de colección raro después de la supuesta desaparición de los Sith de la galaxia por un milenio. Aunque, la Orden Jedi buscó los sables de luz sobrevivientes como el de Darth Crawl, así como otros artefactos Sith y los guardó en la Colección Bogan localizada en el Templo Jedi en Coruscant. Coleccionistas privados, como Grakkus Jahibakti Tingi, también buscaban obtener este tipo de sables de luz junto con los de los Jedi.Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V el Imperio Galáctico contrató a la contrabandista Sana Starros para recuperar los sables de luz del antiguo Lord Sith Darth Atrius, pero ambas armas terminaron siendo destruidas por Darth Vader y Luke Skywalker. Después de la caída de los Sith en la Batalla de Endor, los sables de luz Sith, como el de Darth Vader, se convirtieron en objetos de alabanza para los Acólitos del Más Allá.Consecuencias Entre bastidores Los sables de luz fueron introducidos por primera vez en el canon de Star Wars mediante el artículo Darth Vader's lightsaber en el Databank. Los sables de luz Sith también existían en ''Star Wars'' Legends.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Apariciones *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part V'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' * *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Dos'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Tres'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Cuatro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Age of Rebellion - Darth Vader 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 22: Fortress Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 23: Fortress Vader, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 24: Fortress Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' * *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series – Episode I'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 2'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 3'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 5'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 16: The Shu-torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 24: The Catastrophe Con, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 25: The Catastrophe Con, Part VI'' * *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Star Wars 71: Rebels and Rogues, Part IV'' *''Target Vader 1'' *''Target Vader 2'' *''Target Vader 3'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * * *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela tapa blanda *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' * * * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''William Shakespeare's The Clone Army Attacketh: Star Wars Part the Second'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * * *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return'' * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Fuentes *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Armas Sith Categoría:Variaciones del sable de luz